


Blackhat's Secret

by echodoll1211



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, He has wings, M/M, its cool i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echodoll1211/pseuds/echodoll1211
Summary: Blackhat gets caught without a shirt on.(follow me on tumblr! @ flughat)





	Blackhat's Secret

Blackhat's back hurt.

Well, not really his back. Blackhat had a secret that he had to keep confidential. Being a fallen angel had its social and econimical drawbacks, so it wasn't like he could go and tell anyone. While Flug was showing him a new invention, blabbering about how it worked and what it did, he got up and barked, "I'll be taking five in my room. Do not interrupt me." With that, he stepped out of his office, quietly leaving Flug to stare at him walking off. Flug sighed; he had been really proud of that one, too. Even though he really didn't want to risk it, he wandered back towards where he knew Blackhat's room was. If he was just relaxing, maybe he wouldn't be angry if he showed his invention a little more. He ran his fingers over the buttons of the gun nervously, trying to quietly tiptoe over to Blackhat's room. He didn't want to get yelled at before he could ask to show his raygun.

Blackhat, upon arriving in his room, shrugged off his top coat with a relaxed huff, the tension on his back easing up slightly. He shuffled his shirt and tie off as well, and a pair of black, tattered wings sprung free and probably stretched twice or thrice Blackhat's armspan, a few feathers falling to the ground as his wings twitched in relief. Taking in a deep breath, he laid down on his bed and stretched his wings, a few popping noises coming from his joints here and there. This was certainly relaxing for him.

Flug saw it. It took a few moments to register at first- was that a blanket? A ghost? -but then it sunk in that those were large, sable wings outstretched from Blackhat's back. It was sort of tranquil, as Blackhat never seemed so relaxed before, his features no longer scrunched up in anger. But the most striking thing was the wings. Should he say something? He cleared his throat, but before he could utter a word, Blackhat's glaring eye sprang open and stared Flug down, wings slowly retracting to fold up behind his back. His voice was so calm it was scary, knowing Blackhat.  
"Speak of this to anyone, and I will have your head on display, Flug."

"Y-Yes sir."  
With that, he nodded and shrunk away, shaking a little.  
He almost wanted to study those wings of his boss's.


End file.
